


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Four (Parts 1 &2/Scene-By-Scene Breakdown)

by clouddragon94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: For the main project, follow this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421035/chapters/46218163





	1. "Two Swords"

**Teaser  
**Scene 1: Tywin melts down Ice.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Tywin gifts Jaime with one of the swords; he tries to convince Jaime to abandon his post as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard so that he may being ruling at Casterly Rock, but Jaime refuses. He leaves  
They should briefly mention the Lannister/Tyrell occupation of the Stormlands.  
Scene 3: Tyrion, Bronn, and Podrick greet the Dornish at the city gates. Oberyn is not there.  
Scene 4: Oberyn and his lover, Ellaria Sand, begin purchasing prostitutes. He is interrupted by the sound of a Lannister soldier singing ‘The Rains of Castamere’.  
Scene 5: Oberyn attacks the Lannister soldier. Tyrion and Bronn enter and diffuse the situation.  
Scene 6: Tyrion and Oberyn have a private conversation. Oberyn discusses the death of his sister and implies that he wants revenge against Tywin and the Mountain.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 7: Tyrion tries to comfort a distraught Sansa.  
Scene 8: Shae tries to rekindle her romance with Tyrion. An argument ensues.  
Scene 9: Shae storms out of Tyrion’s room. Cersei’s handmaiden overhears.  
Scene 10: Jaime is fitted with his new golden hand by Qyburn and Cersei. There is some talk between the two; they mention Cersei’s recent health and the list of meetings she must attend to (Wisdom Hallyne is mentioned). Qyburn leaves. Jaime and Cersei bicker about the state of their relationship. One of Cersei’s handmaidens enters and informs Cersei that she has learned something important.  
Scene 11: Melisandre burns infidels and traitors to compensate for Gendry’s botched sacrifice. Stannis and Selyse watch; Selyse is overjoyed by the burnings.  
Scene 12: Dinner between Selyse, Stannis, and Melisandre. Some discussion about the Siege of Storm’s End during Robert’s Rebellion and about Davos; his trial over Gendry’s botched sacrifice will be held shortly. The conversation moves onto Shireen, who has not been taking Davos’ imprisonment well. Melisandre is sent in to speak with her.  
Scene 13: Melisandre talks to Shireen. They discuss the recent sacrifices and the Lord of Light. At the beginning of the scene, Shireen is reading over a raven scroll.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 14: Shireen visits Davos. They discuss Davos’ reading and his upcoming trial. She hands him the scroll, which is a reply from the Iron Bank. Davos sends Shireen away and acknowledges that the guards will come to take him in the morning.  
Scene 15: Guards lead Davos across the battlements overlooking the beach.  
Scene 16: Davos’ trial. Stannis lays the charges before him and sentences him to death. Davos accepts the punishment, but pulls out the Iron Bank’s response; they are willing to meet with and fund Stannis. Davos explains that the gold will help them purchase more men and strengthen their army. Melisandre looks into the flames and advises that Davos be kept alive. Stannis reluctantly accepts. At some point in the scene, Stannis should state that Davos shouldn’t be so sure that they are without allies and that there are some powerful friends who may be willing to side with him.  
Scene 17: Brienne introduces herself to Olenna and Margaery.  
Scene 18: Brienne and Margaery discuss Renly Baratheon. She vows to bring Stannis to justice.  
Scene 19: Jaime plans the security of the royal wedding with Joffrey and Ser Meryn. There is some talk about the potential threat Stannis could still pose. Joffrey sweeps this under the rug by looking through Jaime’s entry in the White Book of the Kingsguard and mocking Jaime for its incompleteness.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 20: Jaime and Brienne watch over Sansa praying and discuss their pledge to Catelyn.  
Scene 21: Sansa reunites with Ser Dontos in the gardens. He gives her a necklace.  
Scene 22: The Hound and Arya bicker on horseback.  
Scene 23: The Hound and Arya watch the inn from outside. Arya notices Polliver. They are caught and forced to enter the building.  
Scene 24: The Hound and Polliver engage in tense conversation. A fight breaks out. Arya kills Polliver and takes back her sword.  
Scene 25: The Hound and Arya leave the inn and enter the ruined, burnt Riverland countryside.


	2. "The Lion And The Rose"

**Teaser  
**Scene 1: Kitchen servants prepare the wedding’s wine and food.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Jaime and Tyrion have breakfast and discuss his lost sword hand.  
Scene 3: Jaime begins his sword-fighting lessons with Bronn.  
Scene 4: Mounted soldiers approach Winterfell.  
Scene 5: Theon and Ramsay greet Roose and Walda Frey. Harald and Alys Karstark are present; Roose welcomes them into the castle. He notices flayed corpses on the courtyard walls.  
Scene 6: Harald pledges fealty. Ramsay explains that the bodies belonged to Lord and Lady Cerwyn; the both of them refused to swear allegiance to the Boltons. Roose shames his son for his treatment of Theon and the Northerners. He explains he intended to trade Theon for Moat Cailin; instead, he had to smuggle himself and his men into the country. Theon shaves Ramsay; he confesses to framing Bran’s death and learns about the Red Wedding. He does not harm Ramsay. Roose decides to send Ramsay and Theon to recapture Moat Cailin from the Greyjoys; Harald Karstark will join them.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 7: Ramsay congratulates Locke on chopping off Jaime's hand. He instructs him to find and kill Bran.  
Scene 8: Roose and Harald oversee the reconstruction of Winterfell. They discuss Bran’s whereabouts and Harald’s status as the forgotten son turned breadwinner. Harald leaves. Roose notices Theon in the courtyard and speaks to him about Ramsay. He recalls conceiving Ramsay; rape was involved. Roose promises to see to it that Theon will be treated with more care.  
Scene 9: Ramsay draws a bath. Theon is forced to strip naked and get inside. Ramsay begins cleaning him. He thanks Theon for his obedience and explains their upcoming siege on Moat Cailin; Yara is revealed to be at the castle. Ramsay asks Theon if he will remain loyal to him, taunting him about his past actions. Theon tearfully promises to remain loyal. Ramsay thanks him and continues cleaning.  
Scene 10: Varys informs Tyrion that Shae has been discovered.  
Scene 11: The royal breakfast. Joffrey receives his gifts, including the second Skaagosi sword reforged from Ice. He uses his new sword to destroy Tyrion’s gift. Cersei spots Shae and points her out to Tywin.  
Scene 12: Tyrion informs Shae that she will be leaving the city. The two get into an argument. Tyrion claims that he “cannot be in love with a whore” and has Bronn escort Shae to her ship; it is bound for Pentos.  
Scene 13: Bronn tries to comfort Shae.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 14: Establishing shot of the Sept of Baelor.  
Scene 15: Tyrion and Margaery are married.  
Scene 16: Tywin and Olenna discuss the Iron Bank outside the reception.  
Scene 17: Tyrion, Bronn, and Podrick. The trio travels through the feast and discuss Shae.  
Scene 18: The High Table. Olenna visits Sansa. Joffrey grows bored with the musicians and has Ser Dontos provide entertainment instead. Margaery announces that the leftovers will be fed to the poor.  
Scene 19: Loras and Jaime. The two discuss Cersei.  
Scene 20: Brienne and the High Table. Brienne gives her tidings to Joffrey and Margaery. Cersei follows her into the feast; the two talk about Jaime.  
Scene 21: Cersei and Qyburn. Cersei has Qyburn feed the leftovers to the dogs.  
Scene 22: The High Table. Joffrey laughs at Ser Dontos and throws things at him.  
Scene 23: The Martells and the Lannisters. A tense conversation between Tywin, Cersei, Oberyn, and Ellaria about Dorne and the relationship between the two families. Joffrey calls everyone to their seat.

 **Act Four  
**Scene 24: The Purple Wedding. Joffrey introduces his dwarf play reenacting the War of the Five Kings; Tyrion, Sansa, and Loras are among the many guests who are offended by the play. Joffrey begins to humiliate Tyrion by pouring wine on his head and making him his personal cupbearer. The pie arrives. Joffrey drinks from his wine and dies from poisoning. Sansa escapes. Cersei accuses Tyrion and arrests him.


	3. "Mockingbird"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Aftermath of Joffrey’s death. Cersei notices that Sansa is missing; Tywin orders the gates barred.  
Scene 2: Sansa and Dontos flee through the streets.  
Scene 3: Sansa and Dontos flee down the shore.  
Scene 4: Sansa and Dontos board Littlefinger’s ship. Dontos is killed. Littlefinger explains that they are headed to the Vale.

 **Act One**  
Scene 5: Joffrey’s viewing. Tywin begins counseling Tommen on ruling. As they exit, Jaime enters and comforts Cersei. She calls for the death of Tyrion and Sansa; she also mentions her distrust of House Tyrell. Jaime tries to calm her down. He is unsuccessful.   
Scene 6: Arya and the Hound are taken in by a farmer and his daughter.  
Scene 7: Dinner with the farmer. He offers the Hound money in exchange for work. The Hound accepts.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 8: Arya wakes up. She hears screaming.  
Scene 9: The Hound beats the farmer and takes his gold. Arya confronts him angrily.  
Scene 10: Oberyn and Ellaria have sex with several prostitutes. Tywin interrupts. He offers Oberyn the chance to have his revenge on the Mountain, if he agrees to serve as one of the judges on Tyrion’s trial.  
Scene 11: Arya recites her list of names. She includes the Hound.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 12: The Hound wakes up and finds Arya missing.  
Scene 13: Arya practices swordfighting. The Hound ridicules her fighting style.  
Scene 14: Tyrion in his cell. He urges Podrick to leave the city and the two say their goodbyes. Jaime enters. He acknowledges Tyrion’s innocence and discusses Cersei’s desire to kill Sansa and Tyrion.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 15: Jaime tasks Brienne with finding and protecting Sansa. He gives her armor and his sword.  
Scene 16: Jaime farewells Brienne. Podrick is given to her as her new squire. Brienne names Jaime’s sword Oathkeeper and leaves.  
Scene 17: Margaery and Olenna discuss Joffrey’s death and the inevitable marriage to Tommen. Olenna also reveals that she helped poison Joffrey. She fiddles with Margaery’s necklace as she does so.  
Scene 18: Littlefinger and Sansa overlook the Eyrie. Sansa learns that Littlefinger orchestrated Joffrey's assassination with the Tyrells, with an ulterior motive of destabilizing the Tyrell/Lannister alliance that he helped form. Sansa’s necklace was involved. His motivations are partially explained (see the notes section on the main episode page). Littlefinger implies that Sansa has a big role to play in the battles to come.  
Scene 19: Littlefinger and Sansa enter the Bloody Gate.  
Scene 20: Littlefinger and Sansa enter the Eyrie throne room. Lysa and Robin welcome them both.


	4. "Oathkeeper"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to "Mockingbird" has been changed; it is recommended you go back and re-read episode summaries.

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Littlefinger and Lysa are married in a small ceremony.  
Scene 2: Sansa lies in bed and listens to Lysa moaning.

 **Act One**  
Scene 3: Brienne travels the Kingsroad. She tries to send Podrick away, but he refuses.  
Scene 4: Brienne and Podrick make camp. They discuss Podrick’s experience with Tyrion.  
Scene 5: Sansa interrupts a meeting between Lysa and Yohn Royce; troop movements are mentioned. Lysa sends Yohn away and begins eating with Sansa.  
Scene 6: Quick cut to the meal. Lysa interrogates Sansa about her relationship with Littlefinger.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 7: Brienne and Podrick enter the Inn at the Crossroads.  
Scene 8: Brienne and Podrick speak with Hot Pie. He reveals nothing.  
Scene 9: Brienne and Podrick prepare to leave the inn. Hot Pie approaches and gives them information on Arya; he gifts them with a direwolf-shaped loaf of bread. Podrick convinces Brienne to keep their business to themselves.  
Scene 10: Podrick and Brienne reach a fork in the road. They turn right.  
Scene 11: Arya and the Hound approach a burnt-out village.  
Scene 12: Arya and the Hound kill a dying farmer out of mercy. Rorge and Biter attack them and are both killed; Biter manages to wound the Hound. They learn that Joffrey has died at his own wedding.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 13: Arya tries to cauterize the Hound’s wound. The Hound refuses and explains his backstory.  
Scene 14: Ramsay and his armies approach Moat Cailin.  
Scene 15: Ramsay begins setting up his siege.  
Scene 16: Yara watches from the battlements.  
Scene 17: Yara enters the castle courtyard. Shots of the castle’s miserable condition.  
Scene 18: Sickly Ironborn soldiers form up for battle. Ralf Kenning leaves his post.  
Scene 19: Kenning climbs down a staircase leading into the lower levels.  
Scene 20: Kenning reaches an underground port.  
Scene 21: Kenning tries to sneak downriver. He is caught by Bolton soldiers.  
Scene 22: Ramsay interrogates Kenning. Theon and Karstark are present. Kenning gives information on the castle’s conditions and is promptly killed by Ramsay. Karstark argues that he should have been kept alive.   
Scene 23: Discussion at dinner table. Other members of the war council are present. Ramsay concocts a plan to send Theon into the castle to treat with the Ironborn. Karstark is uncertain, but Ramsay ignores him. Theon reluctantly submits to the plan.  
Scene 24: Karstark taunts Theon about his betrayal of House Stark and House Greyjoy. Bran is discussed. Theon expresses his regret. Karstark leaves. Theon watches as heavy snow begins to fall from the sky.  
Scene 25: Arya struggles to go to sleep. Around her, snowfall sets in.  
Scene 26: Sansa sleeps in her bed. Snow is seen through the window.  
Scene 27: Theon turns his gaze to Moat Cailin.  
Scene 28: Yara stares at the Bolton camp from the castle battlements.  
Scene 29: Theon changes the look on his face.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 30: Sansa enters a snow-covered courtyard.  
Scene 31: Sansa builds a snow-castle and slaps Robin Arryn. Littlefinger enters and kisses Sansa. From above, Lysa watches.  
Scene 32: Sansa is summoned into the throne room. Lysa attempts to kill her, but is convinced not to by Littlefinger. In the process, Lysa reveals that she killed Jon Arryn at Littlefinger’s command and mentions that he has made a pact with ‘foreigners’ and ‘fire worshipers’. Littlefinger pushes her out of the Moon Door.  
Scene 33: Arya and the Hound discuss Joffrey’s death. They encounter a passing traveler and learn about Lysa Arryn’s death. Arya laughs hysterically.


	5. "First Of His Name"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Tyrion sits in his cell. A beetle crawls past.  
Scene 2: Tommen is coronated.  
Scene 3: Cersei and Margaery discuss Joffrey and Tommen.

 **Act One**  
Scene 4: Stannis approaches Braavos from his headship.  
Scene 5: Stannis and Davos walk the streets of Braavos. Davos learns about Joffrey’s death and tries to convince Stannis to purchase sellswords from the Golden Company. Stannis refuses.  
Scene 6: Meeting with the Iron Bank. The representatives agree to fund Stannis.  
Scene 7: At night. Cersei finds Oberyn in the gardens. They discuss the deaths of Elia Martell and Joffrey; their respective quests for revenge are also mentioned.  
Scene 8: Margaery sneaks into Tommen’s chambers and speaks with him.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 9: Jaime is called into Cersei’s chambers. Qyburn informs him about Margaery’s visit to Tommen, then leaves. Cersei confronts her brother about the lack of security around Tommen; argument quickly turns onto the question of Tyrion’s guilt/innocence. Cersei dismisses Jaime.   
Scene 10: Cersei speaks to Tywin about Tommen’s marriage. She also tries to influence Tywin into declaring Tyrion guilty at his trial.  
Scene 11: Tommen and Margaery watch Ser Pounce kill beetles. Cersei awkwardly finds them together and has a tense, brief back-and-forth with Margaery.  
Scene 12: Davos bribes Sallador Saan into returning to Stannis’ service.  
Scene 13: Davos returns to Stannis. He learns about their new alliance with the Vale.   
Scene 14: Littlefinger awaits questioning.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 15: The Vale lords question Littlefinger about Lysa’s death. Sansa corroborates Littlefinger’s story.  
Scene 16: Sansa explains her motivations and accuses Littlefinger of having orchestrated the War of the Five Kings. He denies the accusations.   
Scene 17: Littlefinger counsels Robin Arryn on the arrival of Stannis Baratheon.   
Scene 18: Stannis prepares to depart the Braavosi docks. Littlefinger provides voice-over.  
Scene 19: Tyrion finds a few dead beetles in a corner of his cell.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 20: Ramsay and Theon rehearse their plan to take Moat Cailin.   
Scene 21: Theon approaches the castle on horse-back.  
Scene 22: Ironborn soldiers escort Theon through the gate.   
Scene 23: Theon meets Yara in the courtyard. A tense reunion. Theon reveals his intention to help Yara and the Ironborn escape.   
Scene 24: Ramsay waits to see a white-flag of surrender.  
Scene 25: Theon leads the Ironborn to the castle port leading into the river.  
Scene 26: Ramsay continues waiting.  
Scene 27: The Greyjoys pile into rowboats and paddle onto the river.  
Scene 28: A flag of surrender is raised about Moat Cailin. Ramsay, Karstark, and their soldiers approach the castle.  
Scene 29: Theon, Yara, and the Ironborn fight off the Bolton soldiers positioned on the riverbank.  
Scene 30: The Bolton army storms into the castle.   
Scene 31: The Bolton army enters the courtyard.   
Scene 31: The Ironborn continue battling on the riverbank. Theon saves Yara from a Bolton soldier.  
Scene 32: Karstark notes that there are too few Ironborn. Ramsay notices Theon is missing.  
Scene 33: The Ironborn finish off the last couple Bolton soldiers and sail into the night.   
Scene 34: Ramsay orders his men to search the castle. He knows he has been trapped.  
Scene 35: Theon smiles.


	6. "The Laws Of Gods And Men"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Attendants prepare the throne room for Tyrion’s trial.  
Scene 2: Small council meeting. Varys reveals details about the Baratheon/Arryn alliance and Sansa’s whereabouts. Tywin makes plans to move against Stannis. The council is dismissed. 

**Act One**  
Scene 3: Varys and Oberyn speak about Stannis; Varys’ loyalties are also discussed.  
Scene 4: Golden Company soldiers file into the Braavosi dock/marketplace.  
Scene 5: Stannis and Davos plan their voyage to the Vale. Outside, Sallador returns.  
Scene 6: Sallador introduces Stannis to the Golden Company; their commander, Harry Strickland, and a respected captain, Jaqen H’ghar are present. Stannis enters talks with Strickland, but appears reluctant to hire the sellswords. Jaqen demonstrates the group’s skill by killing a passing thief with ease. Stannis, impressed, agrees to purchase a large faction of the Golden Company.  
Scene 7: Stannis and Davos speak on their ship. Stannis forgives Davos’ disobedience and reasserts his intention to take the Iron Throne; Renly’s peach from episode 2x04 is referenced.  
Scene 8: Stannis’ ships drop their sails.  
Scene 9: Soldiers file into boats.  
Scene 10: The fleet departs Braavos.  
Scene 11: Establishing shot of Dragonstone.  
Scene 12: Preparations within the castle. Selyse catches Shireen speaking with some of the soldiers; she scolds her daughter and sends her to her room.  
Scene 13: Melisandre takes a bath. Selyse enters. They talk about Melisandre’s powers and the Lord of Light. Melisandre insists that it is imperative Shireen travel with them to the Vale.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 14: Brienne and Podrick wake up. Their horses have fled.  
Scene 15: Brienne finds Arya and attempts to take her with her. The Hound initiates a fight. He loses.  
Scene 16: Arya finds the Hound near a ravine. He dies. Arya takes his gold and leaves.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 17: Lords and ladies file into the Red Keep throne room.  
Scene 18: Jaime and Bronn finish up another sword-fighting lesson.  
Scene 19: Jaime escorts Tyrion out of his cell.  
Scene 20: Tyrion is brought into the throne room. The trial begins.  
Scene 21: Meryn’s testimony; events from episode 2x03 are referenced.  
Scene 22: Qyburn’s testimony; poisons are revealed to be stolen from Maester Pycelle’s old stores.  
Scene 23: Cersei’s testimony; events from episode 2x06 are referenced.  
Scene 24: Varys’ testimony; events from episodes 2x08 and 3x08 are referenced. The trial adjourns.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 25: Jaime meets with Tywin. He offers to leave the Kingsguard in exchange for Tyrion’s life. Tywin agrees to the deal; should Tyrion plea for mercy, he will be given the chance to join Castle Black.  
Scene 26: Jaime tells Tyrion about the deal. The final witness is called upon. It is Shae. She gives a false testimony claiming Tyrion and Sansa of orchestrated Joffrey’s murder. Tyrion lashes out; he accuses his father of putting him on trial due to his dwarfism and denies having killed Joffrey. He demands a trial by combat. Tywin is furious; Oberyn looks intrigued.

 **Post-Credits Scene**  
Scene 27: Arya approaches the Bloody Gate and demands to see Robin Arryn. She reveals her identity.


	7. "The Winds Of Winter"

**Teaser  
** Scene 1: Arya convinces/threatens Yohn Royce into letting her into the Eyrie.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Sansa changes into a new, darker costume.  
Scene 3: Sansa and Littlefinger discuss Stannis' approach and the worsening winter climate. Stannis' plan to strike King's Landing is also mentioned. A messenger arrives to bring them into the throne room.  
Scene 4: Sansa and Arya reunite; the scene should be reminiscent of Sansa and Jon’s reunion in season 6, episode 4 of _Game of Thrones_.   
Scene 5: Sansa and Arya discuss their respective journeys. There are references to Arya’s list of names and Sansa’s alliance with Littlefinger; both sisters are concerned about the other’s revelation. They reminisce about Winterfell.  
Scene 6: Establishing shot of Winterfell. Heavy snows surround the castle.  
Scene 7: Roose and Walda hold court. The castle’s master of horse complains about the recently-collapsed stables. Roose settles the issue and leaves.  
Scene 8: Ramsay and Harald Karstark enter the courtyard. Roose greets them. He explains that the castle is preparing to welcome Lord Cerwyn and Lord Manderly, then asks to speak to Ramsay alone. They tour the courtyard. Roose scolds Ramsay for allowing the Greyjoys to escape and implies that he will no longer be legitimized. Ramsay is humiliated.  
Scene 9: Harald reunites with his daughter, Alys. They discuss the Wolfsguard.

 **Act Two  
** Scene 10:Baratheon banners are draped over the Eyrie throne room.  
Scene 11: Sansa dresses Robin up in nice clothing. Robin asks about their planned betrothal; Sansa explains that they probably won’t be married. He asks if she is his new mother. Sansa responds by bluntly pointing out that both their mothers are dead.  
Scene 12: Littlefinger approaches Arya. He discusses her time spent at Harrenhal and gifts her with the assassin’s dagger from season one. Arya notices Stannis’ armies approaching the castle.  
Scene 13: Stannis Baratheon’s armies approach the Bloody Gate.  
Scene 14: Lords, ladies, and soldiers file out of the Eyrie throne room. Sansa and Robin are among them.  
Scene 15: The guards at the Bloody Gate begin opening the gate.  
Scene 16:Sansa, Arya, Robin, Littlefinger, Royce, and others await Stannis’ arrival. They stand in a courtyard located behind the Bloody Gate.  
Scene 17:Shireen and Davos approach the gate. They discuss its history and their upcoming stay at the Eyrie. Selyse shuts down their chat.  
Scene 18:Selyse, Shireen, and Davos enter the courtyard. Stannis and his guards follow. He dismounts and greets Robin, Littlefinger, Sansa, and Arya. Stannis presents the Vale lords with Timett’s head. Melisandre dismounts and makes eye-contact with Arya. She leaves with Stannis.  
Scene 19:Theon approaches the Iron Islands; shot should be reminiscent of his initial arrival in season two.  
Scene 20: Theon and Yara enter the harbor and awkwardly talk about their escape. A rider arrives to escort them to their father.  
Scene 21:Balon condemns his children for failing to hold the North. Theon is blamed in particular. Balon vows to launch a second invasion and leaves.  
Scene 22: An intense blizzard strikes Pyke. Balon tries to cross the castle’s wooden bridges and falls to his death.

 **Act Three  
** Scene 23: Theon and Yara overlook Balon’s body; they bring it out to sea. A drowned priest delivers some prayers.  
Scene 24: Theon and Yara discuss their family’s future. Theon renounces his claim to the Iron Islands and names Yara as Balon’s successor. Yara is moved.  
Scene 25:An establishing shot of the Baratheon camps positioned beneath the Eyrie.  
Scene 26: Jaqen and Sallador discuss their experiences in King’s Landing. Stannis interrupts. He commands Sallador to sail Davos, Jaqen, and several thousand Golden Company soldiers along the Stormlands coast; they will approach King’s Landing from the south. Stannis and the others will approach from the North. Sallador suggests waiting out the winter. Stannis warns him to never question his decisions and dismisses the council.  
Scene 27: Stannis and Davos walk back to the Eyrie. Davos brings up concerns about food, warmth, and transportation. Stannis insists that his quest for the throne cannot be delayed.  
Scene 28: Davos farewells Shireen and gives her a carved wooden stag.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 29: Sansa watches over Shireen and Robin. Littlefinger approaches. He reveals that Stannis intends to leave within the week and that he has requested Sansa to accompany them. Sansa doesn’t want to go back to King’s Landing. Littlefinger explains that Stannis needs her in order to reclaim the North. In a scene taken from season 5, episode 3 of _Game of Thrones,_ he encourages her to take a more active role in avenging her family.  
Scene 30: Arya confronts Melisandre about Gendry. Melisandre admits that Gendry is dead, but claims that the Red God demanded his sacrifice. Arya draws her dagger, but Melisandre uses her magic to disarm her. Melisandre recites Syrio Forel’s quote about ‘the god of death’ and leaves.  
Scene 31: Manderly soldiers begin filing into the castle. Locke returns. Harald greets him and asks about his quest to locate Bran.  
Scene 32: Roose receives news about Arya’s arrival at the Vale. He commands Ramsay to lead a contingent to King’s Landing and capture Arya. Ramsay asks if this will secure his position as Roose’s heir. Roose reveals that Walda is pregnant with his son and, because of Ramsay’s violent tendencies, he will never be named as his successor. Ramsay is furious. He leaves.  
Scene 33: Ramsay kills a passing soldier out of rage.  
Scene 34: Harald enters the Karstark encampment located outside the castle walls. He approaches the Wolfsguard; they claim to have his hostages. A covered wagon accompanies them. Harald enters the wagon. Bran and Osha are revealed to be his hostages; Summer’s severed head is provided as proof of his identity. Harald welcomes Bran home.


	8. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken"

**Teaser  
** Scene 1: Jaime and Tyrion discuss his trial and the upcoming trial by combat. Jaime declines to fight for Tyrion; he leaves to fetch Bronn. ****  
Scene 2: The Mountain executes King's Landing criminals. Cersei approaches him and thanks him for agreeing to serve as the Crown's champion.

 **Act One**  
Scene 3: Oberyn exits a brothel. The Mountain walks past. A brief, tense interaction follows.  
Scene 4: Loras Tyrell trains Lannister soldiers in a courtyard. Jaime walks past.  
Scene 5: Tywin oversees renovations to the capital gates. Jaime enters. Discussion about the plan to combat Stannis; Dragonstone is mentioned to have been captured and the Stormlands are revealed to be strengthening their defenses. Jaime again refuses to return to Casterly Rock. He asks about Bronn and is dismissed.  
Scene 6: Bronn visits Tyrion. He refuses to fight in the trial by combat.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 7: Oberyn and Ellaria discuss Elia and the Mountain. Tywin arrives to speak with Oberyn.  
Scene 8: Tywin attempts to negotiate a military alliance between House Lannister and House Martell.  
Scene 9: Jaime interrupts a meeting between Cersei, Qyburn, and the city pyromancers. The meeting is dismissed. Jaime and Cersei debate the use of wildfire and Tyrion's innocence. Cersei's intense grief regarding Joffrey's death is mentioned.  
Scene 10: Bran and Osha discuss the destruction of House Stark; Bran blames himself.  
Scene 11: Ramsay and Locke discuss their mission at King's Landing. Lord Cerwyn passes. An awkward interaction takes place. He leaves. Locke notices Harald Karstark exit the castle.

**Act Three**  
Scene 12: Roose and Walda dine with Lord Cerwyn, Lord Manderly, Wylis Manderly, and Alys Karstark. Tax rates are discussed. Cerwyn mentions Ramsay's treatment of his family and Wylis Manderly brings up the death of his brother at the Red Wedding. He begins insulting Roose. Lord Manderly diffuses the situation. Roose notices Harald's absence.  
Scene 13: Harald approaches his encampment. Locke follows him.  
Scene 14: Harald enters his encampment. He retrieves Bran and Osha and leads them toward the castle. Locke watches.  
Scene 15: Roose begins negotiating tax rates. Cerwyn agrees to the new terms on the condition that Ramsay is banished from the North. Wylis demands reparations and spits in Roose's face. Soldiers draw their swords. Harald enters and begins his announcement.  
Scene 16: Locke interrupts a meeting between Ramsay and his generals.  
Scene 17: Harald reveals that Alys is engaged to be wed. His soldiers bring in two hooded hostages.  
Scene 18: Ramsay and his men grab their weapons.  
Scene 19: Harald unhoods Bran and Osha; he reveals Bran to be his daughter's suitor.   
Scene 20: Bolton soldiers begin forming up in the courtyard.  
Scene 21: Roose condemns Harald as a traitor. Manderly and Cerwyn swear fealty to Bran. Wylis and several soldiers grip their weapons.  
Scene 22: Ramsay delays his attack on the great hall. He wants to wait.  
Scene 23: Manderly and Bolton soldiers begin attacking each other. Walda is killed.  
Scene 24: Ramsay's men hear sounds of bloodshed; still, Ramsay waits.  
Scene 25: Roose attempts to protect himself. He is stabbed and killed by Wylis Manderly. Osha defends Bran against an attacking Bolton soldier; she dies. Harald kills the last few Bolton soldiers and leads his men outside; they are going to find and kill Ramsay.  
Scene 26: Archers fire down on Karstark's men. Ramsay and his soldiers attack them from the ground. A fight ensues. Wylis and Alys are taken captive. The fighting ends. Ramsay exposes Harald's ploy to rule the North through Bran and arrests him. He decides to take his hostages with him to King's Landing. Locke is left to rule the North. Ramsay enters the great hall.  
Scene 27: Ramsay overlooks Roose and Walda's bodies. He turns to Bran and assures him that he'll see his sisters again.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 28: Theon and some Ironborn patrol the Pyke shore. A trader arrives with goods. He discusses Ramsay's capture of Bran. Theon is shocked.  
Scene 29: Theon convinces Yara to allow him to rescue Bran.  
Scene 30: Oberyn visits Tyrion. He recounts his first meeting with Tyrion and agrees to serve as Tyrion's champion.


	9. "The Mountain And The Viper"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Mounted soldiers exit the Bloody Gate.  
Scene 2: Stannis reviews his plans to attack King's Landing and the Stormlands.  
Scene 3: Sallador Saan and Davos Seaworth approach Storm's End via their fleet.   
Scene 4: Lannister archers load their bows. Kevan and Lancel Lannister rally their soldiers.  
Scene 5: Stannis explains that an additional ground force will be used to attack Storm's End.  
Scene 6: Golden Company rowboats make landfall.  
Scene 7: Golden Company attacks the castle walls.  
Scene 8: Kevan orders his archers to fire on the soldiers.  
Scene 9: Jaqen H'ghar leads several rowboats toward a cavern beneath the castle.  
Scene 10: Stannis leaves the Eyrie war room.  
Scene 11: Arryn and Baratheon soldiers mount their horses.  
Scene 12: Jaqen and his men enter the Storm's End tunnels. They fight and kill several Lannister soldiers.  
Scene 13: Sansa farewells Robin; she kisses him on the forehead.  
Scene 14: Arya sheathes her weapons and mounts her horse.  
Scene 15: Jaqen's men reach the battlements and fight Lannister soldiers. Jaqen kills Kevan. Lancel flees.  
Scene 16: Soldiers open the castle gates and let the Golden Company ground-force into the courtyard.  
Scene 17: Stannis helps Shireen onto her saddle.  
Scene 18: Lancel mounts a horse in the stables.  
Scene 19: Lancel narrowly escapes Storm's End.  
Scene 20: Lord Royce suggests leaving Shireen and Selyse at the Eyrie. Stannis refuses.   
Scene 21: Sallador and Davos walk the Storm's End battlements. Stannis' banner flies over the castle.  
Scene 22: Stannis and his crew exit the Bloody Gate.

 **Act One**  
Scene 23: Harry Strickland finds an area to set up camp.  
Scene 24: Stannis oversees perimeter security.  
Scene 25: Stannis and Shireen speak in their tent. They discuss her greyscale and Stannis' efforts to avoid its spread.  
Scene 26: Sansa and Arya talk about Bran, Stannis, and whether or not he can be trusted. Arya also criticizes Sansa's relationship with Littlefinger.  
Scene 27: Shot of Baratheon camp at night.  
Scene 28: Sansa lies awake in her tent.  
Scene 29: Arya sharpens Needle.  
Scene 30: Melisandre looks into the flames.  
Scene 31: Hilltribes attack the guards stationed at the perimeter.  
Scene 32: Bells ring. Stannis and his soldiers exit their tents and approach the perimeter. Arya defends Sansa from an attacking tribesmen.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 33: Stannis, Littlefinger, and Lord Royce survey the damage done to the camp; they decide to move to a safer location.  
Scene 34: Establishing shot of a nearby inn.  
Scene 35: Brienne and Podrick eat; they discuss how Podrick came into Tyrion's service and how Brienne became so devoted to Renly.  
Scene 36: Stannis and his armies arrive at the inn. Sansa and Arya briefly discuss the attack.  
Scene 37: Sansa and Littlefinger enter the inn; they talk about Bran and Sansa's future ruling the North. Brienne approaches and attempts to bring Sansa into her protection, but is refused. She leaves the inn. Littlefinger sends soldiers after her.  
Scene 38: Brienne and Podrick escape on horseback. Arryn and Baratheon riders follow.  
Scene 39: Brienne and Podrick are chased through the woods; they are separated.  
Scene 40: Brienne loses the soldiers. She locates Podrick and follows him.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 41: Podrick is cornered by a Baratheon soldier. Brienne kills the soldier and decides to follow Stannis' armies.  
Scene 42: Stannis discusses Brienne's attack with Sansa, Arya, and Littlefinger. They are dismissed. He takes stock of his recent losses with Melisandre. She suggests sacrificing Shireen to the Lord of Light. Stannis dismisses Melisandre.  
Scene 43: Flurries outside the Red Keep.  
Scene 44: Lancel informs the small council about their defeat at Storm's End. Tywin decides to postpone Tommen's wedding to focus on the upcoming battle with Stannis. He plans to involve Tommen in the fighting. Cersei protests. The council is dismissed.  
Scene 45: Jaime and Tyrion discuss Orson Lannister and the upcoming trial by combat.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 46: Tyrion enters the arena and speaks with Oberyn.  
Scene 47: Cersei, Tommen, and Margaery discuss the postponed marriage.  
Scene 48: Jaime and Varys discuss Tyrion's fate.  
Scene 49: The trial by combat. Oberyn is ultimately defeated and Tyrion is sentenced to death.


	10. "The Broken Man"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Stannis' armies march through heavy snows.  
Scene 2: Soldiers are provided with food, shivering.  
Scene 3: Soldiers lie in their tent, shivering.  
Scene 4: Establishing shot of encampment.  
Scene 5: Soldiers sneak out of their tents.  
Scene 6: Soldiers leave through one of the exits; the guards also leave.

 **Act One**  
Scene 7: Stannis and Strickland discuss the runaway soldiers; concerns are raised about the army's ability to reach King's Landing. Stannis enters a tent with Selyse and Melisandre.  
Scene 8: Arya reveals that she intends to fight in battle. Sansa tries to talk her out of it.  
Scene 9: Theon and his men make landfall at an abandoned Riverlands village.   
Scene 10: Barristan and the Brotherhood oversee Anguy's burial; Thoros leads a service. The Ironborn are caught at the treeline and questioned.  
Scene 11: Campfire discussion. Barristan details the collapse of the Brotherhood and rejects Theon's request for additional soldiers. Thoros looks into the flames. He describes several cryptic visions and demands that they also go south.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 12: Jaime and Lancel load wildfire onto the battlements and review battle plans.  
Scene 13: Cersei confronts Tywin about his decision to send Tommen into battle; she threatens to reveal the truth about her and Jaime's relationship. Tywin dismisses her.  
Scene 14: Jaime looks over the White Book. Cersei enters and tries to have sex with him. Jaime rejects her advances.  
Scene 15: Stannis watches his soldiers suffer in the cold.  
Scene 16: Shireen plays with her stag. Stannis enters; they discuss Targaryen civil wars. Stannis asks for help.  
Scene 17: Shireen is led into the woods and burnt at the stake. Selyse tries to stop the ceremony, but Stannis restrains her. Shireen dies.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 18: Melisandre spots a melting icicle at camp.  
Scene 19: Melisandre assures Stannis that their sacrifice has succeeded. Guards enter.  
Scene 20: Stannis is led to Selyse's body. He orders her cut down and prepares to march on King's Landing.  
Scene 21: Arya and Sansa discover Shireen's pyre; they find her burnt wooden stag.  
Scene 22: Jaime enters the courtyard behind the Gate of the Gods.  
Scene 23: Tywin prepares the trench. Jaime informs him that he intends to return to Casterly Rock after the battle. Tywin awkwardly congratulates him. He exits. Jaime leaves Loras in charge of preparations and leaves, too.  
Scene 24: Tyrion lies in his cell. The door opens. Jaime enters and frees him.  
Scene 25: Outside the cell. Jaime tells Tyrion that Varys is helping them.  
Scene 26: Jaime sneaks Tyrion through the tunnels. They farewell. Jaime reveals that Tysha was not a prostitute and genuinely loved Tyrion. Tyrion reveals that Cersei has had an affair with Lancel. Jaime leaves. Tyrion finds a secret passage and exits.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 27: Tyrion enters Tywin's office.  
Scene 28: Tyrion finds Shae in Tywin's bed. She insists she was threatened into testifying against him. Tyrion strangles her to death and steals Joffrey's crossbow.  
Scene 29: Tyrion approaches the privy. He opens the door and aims the crossbow.  
Scene 30: Tywin sits on the privy. Tyrion asks about Tysha. Tywin admits he is unsure of her whereabouts and refers to her as a whore. Tyrion shoots and kills him.  
Scene 31: Tyrion returns to Varys.  
Scene 32: Varys puts Tyrion in a crate.  
Scene 33: Varys sneaks Tyrion out of the castle and into the city streets.  
Scene 34: Stannis leads his armies toward the capital.  
Scene 35: Theon and the Brotherhood overlook King's Landing; they are waiting for Ramsay. Theon refers to Ramsay as an outlaw. Barristan disagrees. He delivers an altered version of the Broken Man speech from _A Feast For Crows._


	11. "Ice And Fire"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Lannister guards find Tywin's body.  
Scene 2: Qyburn provides Cersei with poison. Guards enter the room.  
Scene 3: Cersei is escorted through Tywin's office. Soldiers investigate the secret passageway.  
Scene 4: Tywin's corpse has been moved onto his bed. Cersei enters and sobs.  
Scene 5: Wildfire and oil casks are placed beside trebuchets. Bells ring.

 **Act One**  
Scene 6: Margaery helps Tommen into his armor.   
Scene 7: Jaime shows Tommen around the River Gate; he promises to protect him. Lancel interrupts.  
Scene 8: Jaime and Tommen are shown Tywin's body. Cersei forces Tommen to remain in the castle. He gives Widow's Wail to Jaime and leaves with Cersei.  
Scene 9: Jaime is taken to Shae's body and accepts Tyrion to be the killer. He gives Lancel command of the River Gate.  
Scene 10: Jaime rides through King's Landing. Citizens run past to find shelter.  
Scene 11: Tyrion sits in his crate. Varys walks beside him.  
Scene 12: Varys reaches a ship. He rewards the captain with gold and brings the crate below deck.  
Scene 13: Varys releases Tyrion from his crate and explains that they are safe on the ship. Tyrion reflects on Shae and Tywin's deaths. He begins drinking.  
Scene 14: Cersei stands on her balcony. She orders Qyburn to remove all wildfire from the city walls.  
Scene 15: Cersei questions Tommen about his relationship with Margaery. She sends Meryn to find her.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 16: Margaery addresses the ladies in Maegor's Holdfast. Ser Meryn enters.  
Scene 17: Cersei questions Margaery about her relationship with Tommen; she forces her to remain in the room until the battle ends.  
Scene 18: Jaime enters the Gate of the Gods courtyard. He tells Mace and Loras about Tywin.  
Scene 19: Jaime orders the soldiers to get into position.  
Scene 20: Harry Strickland and his men guard the Baratheon encampment.   
Scene 21: Stannis' soldiers form up and prepare the siege weapons.  
Scene 22: Sansa farewells Arya. She admits she was wrong to trust Stannis. Arya mounts her horse and exits.  
Scene 23: Stannis surveys his armies. He leads them to the capital.  
Scene 24: Loras discusses his plans to avenge Renly. Jaime hears footsteps in the distance.  
Scene 25: Soldiers in the courtyard grip their weapons.  
Scene 26: The final few citizens find shelter.  
Scene 27: Jaime watches Stannis' army clear the horizon.  
Scene 28: Stannis and Yohn Royce lead their armies.  
Scene 29: Arya marches with the cavalry. They form up at the back of the field.  
Scene 30: Stannis dismounts and approaches the edge of the trench.  
Scene 31: Lannister archers draw their bows. Stannis demands to negotiate.  
Scene 32: Jaime exits the gate and speaks with Stannis, but rejects his terms. It starts snowing. Lannister archers ignite the trench. Jaime leaves and closes the gate.  
Scene 33: Mace and Loras prepare trebuchets.  
Scene 34: Stannis rides away from the trench.  
Scene 35: Arya watches from the cavalry.  
Scene 36: Jaime notices the wildfire is missing. He decides to use oil casks instead.  
Scene 37: Stannis arranges his troops. His soldiers struggle to load their trebuchets.  
Scene 38: Jaime orders his men to fire the trebuchets.  
Scene 39: Flaming oil is launched onto the Baratheons. Soldiers are burned alive, including Yohn Royce. The armies scatter. Stannis watches in horror. 

**Act Three**  
Scene 40: Cersei and Margaery argue about their intentions and their different uses of power.  
Scene 41: Lannister soldiers fire trebuchets.  
Scene 42: Oil casks explode. Several Baratheon soldiers die. Stannis orders the siege towers to be deployed.  
Scene 43: Siege towers are pushed to the trench. The archers launch arrows and stones onto the battlements.  
Scene 44: Jaime and Mace aim the trebuchets at the siege tower. The tower collapses.  
Scene 45: Stannis watches the tower fall on top of the trench. It creates a bridge over the flames.  
Scene 46: Jaime and Mace realize their mistake.  
Scene 47: Stannis leads a charge across the fallen tower.  
Scene 48: Jaime orders his archers to fire on the soldiers.  
Scene 49: Some Baratheon men are killed. Most make it onto the bridge.  
Scene 50: Jaime sends Loras to lead a ground-force outside the gate.  
Scene 51: Loras and his sortie exit the gate and fight the Baratheon troops.  
Scene 52: Sansa and Littlefinger watch the battle. They debate Stannis' morality.  
Scene 53: Conversation continues inside Sansa's tent. Littlefinger reveals his plans to marry Sansa and take the throne. He implies that Bran must be killed. Sansa deduces that he ordered the attempt on Bran's life and has been undermining her family for his own benefit. She dismisses him.   
Scene 54: Ramsay approaches the Baratheon encampment. His soldiers and hostages are present.  
Scene 55: Theon and the Brotherhood notice Ramsay's arrival. They ride to the camp.  
Scene 56: Theon and the Brotherhood approach Strickland and warn him about Ramsay.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 57: Sansa exits her tent. A guard tells her about Ramsay's approach and warns her to find shelter.  
Scene 58: Sansa enters her tent. She arms herself with a knife.  
Scene 59: Strickland and the Brotherhood form up. Barristan and Thoros ignite their swords. The Bolton army emerges and charges forward. A battle ensues. Strickland dies. Theon falls off his horse. The Bolton soldiers force their way into camp.  
Scene 60: Bolton soldiers burn down tents.   
Scene 61: Ramsay enters. He clears out a tent and orders the hostages to be hidden inside.  
Scene 62: Theon notices soldiers forcing Bran into a tent. Ramsay arrives. Barristan dismounts and agrees to hold him off. Theon leaves with his Ironborn. Barristan and Ramsay fight.  
Scene 63: Harald Karstark tries to break free from his constraints. He is punched in the face and thrown into the tent.  
Scene 64: Bran watches as Harald is tied up.  
Scene 65: Theon and his Ironborn attack the tent's guards.  
Scene 66: Bran watches the fighting. He spots Theon.  
Scene 67: Barristan continues fighting Ramsay.  
Scene 68: Theon kills a guard and enters the tent.  
Scene 69: Theon tries to free Bran. Bran refuses to go with him.  
Scene 70; Bolton reinforcements arrive and kill the Ironborn outside the tent.  
Scene 71: Theon cuts Bran free and picks him up by force. Bolton soldiers enter. They aim their weapons at Theon.  
Scene 72: Ramsay spits in Barristan's eye. Barristan falls backward and is knocked unconscious.  
Scene 73: Theon is forced to release Bran. He is beaten to the ground.  
Scene 74: Thoros charges at Ramsay from behind. Ramsay turns and slices off the horse's foot. He stabs Thoros in the heart. Ramsay orders his men to put Barristan in chains and inspect the other tents.  
Scene 75: The Baratheon camp burns.  
Scene 76: Theon is dragged out of the hostage tent. Bran watches.

 **Act Five**  
Scene 77: Theon is brought to Ramsay. Ramsay kisses him on the forehead and promises to return him to Winterfell.  
Scene 78: Bolton guards enter Sansa's tent.  
Scene 79: Littlefinger and Sansa are brought to Ramsay. He reunites Sansa and Theon, and asks for Arya's location. Sansa doesn't speak. Ramsay grabs his flaying knife and approaches Sansa. Brienne enters and slaughters soldiers. Podrick frees Barristan, Theon, and other prisoners. Ramsay attacks Sansa. Theon intervenes.  
Scene 80: Barristan and Podrick free Bran. Other hostages are freed, too.  
Scene 81: Theon tackles Ramsay to the ground. He grabs his knife and stabs Ramsay in the throat. Brienne kills the last few Bolton soldiers. She helps Sansa to her feet. Bran enters with Barristan. He has an emotional reunion with Sansa. Brienne steps forward and offers to serve Sansa. Sansa accepts. Littlefinger storms into his tent, unhappy.

 **Act Six**  
Scene 82: Barristan and Melisandre find Thoros’ body. They debate why Barristan was sent to the capital. Melisandre avoided capture through her magic.  
Scene 83: Stannis leads his men toward the gate. Loras and his sortie fight him off. Baratheon soldiers deploy their ladders.   
Scene 84: Baratheon soldiers climb onto the battlements. Jaime and Mace fight them. Mace is killed.   
Scene 85: Mace's body falls off the battlements. Loras watches. He fights his way toward Stannis.  
Scene 86: Jaime watches Loras approach Stannis.  
Scene 87: Stannis and Loras have an intense fight. Loras is stabbed in the shoulder. He flees. Other soldiers flee, too. The gate is left almost undefended.  
Scene 88: Loras enters the courtyard. He mounts his horse.  
Scene 89: Jaime tries to get Loras' attention. He rides away. Jaime is surrounded by Baratheon soldiers.  
Scene 90: Stannis and his men break through the Gate of the Gods.  
Scene 91: The Baratheon army floods into the city. Arya enters with the cavalry.  
Scene 92: Jaime watches the city get sacked.  
Scene 93: Baratheon soldiers break into stores.  
Scene 94: An elderly man is dragged from his home.  
Scene 95: A young woman is pinned down and raped.  
Scene 96: Jaime is stabbed in the leg and falls to his knees. Stannis approaches. Jaime surrenders on the condition that the civilians remain unharmed. Stannis accepts. He orders his generals to call off the sack and prepares to march on the Red Keep. Jaime is arrested.  
Scene 97: Cersei stands on her balcony. She watches Stannis begin his approach.

 **Act Seven**  
Scene 98: Davos and Sallador arrest Lancel; he surrendered to the fleet quickly. Davos and Sallador lead men along the city coast to capture fleeing soldiers. Jaqen is also present.   
Scene 99: Establishing shot of the Red Keep.  
Scene 100: Loras approaches Ser Meryn. He demands to be let inside Cersei's chambers. Cersei allows him to enter.  
Scene 101: Loras confronts Cersei. He demands to sneak Margaery and Tommen out of the city. Cersei lets him take Margaery, but not Tommen.  
Scene 102: Loras and Margaery exit. Cersei watches them leave. She shuts the door.  
Scene 103: Tyrion and Varys talk below deck. Varys reveals that he freed Tyrion because he is one of the few well-intentioned politicians. He reflects on his failure to protect the common people. Tyrion rants about how his family and his country have treated him. He talks about Shae and Tysha. Varys admits he has no info on Tysha.  
Scene 104: Davos and Sallador raid the ship and kill the captain.  
Scene 105: Davos and Sallador arrest Tyrion and Varys.  
Scene 106: Cersei poisons a cup of water.  
Scene 107: Tommen watches the city fall. Cersei comforts him with a bedtime story and feeds him the poisoned drink. He dies. Qyburn enters. He explains that the wildfire has been positioned beneath the city. Cersei commands him to detonate the wildfire. Qyburn leaves. Cersei shuts Tommen's eyes.


	12. "Dreams of Spring"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: The red comet appears above the King’s Landing skyline.  
Scene 2: Characters from the encampment enter the city. Melisandre and Stannis discuss the comet. Jaime sees Bran; he looks guilty. Sansa and Bran realize that Arya is missing.  
Scene 3: Arya approaches a tunnel in the city. She looks up at the Red Keep.  
Scene 4: Cersei cradles Tommen’s body.  
Scene 5: Qyburn orders the pyromancers to light the wildfire.  
Scene 6: Pyromancers travel through tunnels and place candles beside wildfire. Pan up.  
Scene 7: Central square is revealed to be above the tunnel. Stannis leads his armies to the Red Keep.  
Scene 8: A cloud passes over the red comet.

 **Act One**  
Scene 9: Davos leads Tyrion and Varys onto a pier. They discuss the Battle of the Blackwater.  
Scene 10: Loras leads Margaery through the streets and discusses his plans to put her on the throne. His leg gives out. They are forced into an alley.  
Scene 11: Margaery tries to treat Loras’s Leg. They debate whether Margaery would receive support. Margaery reflects on her marriages and agrees to the plan. She helps Loras to his feet.  
Scene 12: Stannis leads his troops through the city. Civilians watch. Littlefinger tries to talk to Sansa. She avoids him.  
Scene 13: Qyburn tells Cersei that the explosions are about to begin. He offers to remove Tommen’s body. Cersei refuses and reminds Meryn to guard the door.  
Scene 14: Stannis’s march continues. Theon tries to apologize to Bran, but he is rejected. Brienne and Jaime debate how Cersei will react to the defeat. Horses rear. Stannis stops the march. Rumbling is heard.  
Scene 15: Davos, Varys, and Tyrion hear rumbling. They are confused.  
Scene 16: Loras’s leg gives out. Margaery tries to help him to his feet, but a large wildfire explosion occurs and kills both of them instantly.  
Scene 17: Jaime starts screaming about wildfire. An explosion goes off and scatters the army. Jaime crawls through the wreckage. He watches civilians and soldiers burn alive, horrified.  
Scene 18: Cersei watches the explosions from her balcony.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 19: Davos watches the capital explode. Tyrion denies any involvement.  
Scene 20: Stannis tries and fails to organize his troops. Rubble hits his head. Stannis starts running.  
Scene 21: Melisandre finds a secluded area and starts praying.  
Scene 22: Theon locates Alys, Wylis, and Barristan; Harald is dead. None of them can find Bran.  
Scene 23: Bran crawls through the streets. He calls out for Sansa.  
Scene 24: Sansa and Littlefinger run to find safety.  
Scene 25: Brienne and Podrick run through the streets. Brienne spots Stannis and grabs her sword. Podrick argues that finding the Starks is more important than taking revenge. Brienne turns from Stannis. She starts looking for Sansa.  
Scene 26: Littlefinger leads Sansa down a backroad. Another explosion goes off. Littlefinger becomes trapped beneath rubble and begs for help; he confesses to plotting against House Stark. Sansa leaves him. Littlefinger is killed by an additional explosion.  
Scene 27: Sansa runs into Brienne. They embrace. Brienne finds Jaime and frees him from his chains. Jaime convinces them to help him end Cersei’s attacks. They approach the Red Keep.  
Scene 28: Bran tries to crawl to safety. A building begins to collapse above him. Theon picks Bran up. He leads Alys, Wylis, and Barristan into an undamaged building.  
Scene 29: Theon checks Bran for injuries. He notices that the explosions have stopped.  
Scene 30: Cersei sends Qyburn to investigate the interruption. He leaves. Meryn enters and tells Cersei that an armed host is approaching the castle. She commands him to find more soldiers to guard the door.  
Scene 31: Arya sneaks through the Red Keep.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 32: Stannis limps through the streets. He is injured by additional rubble.  
Scene 33: Jaime leads Brienne, Podrick, and Sansa through the Red Keep. Parts of the castle are damaged. Arya runs into them and reluctantly joins Jaime’s mission.  
Scene 34: Jaime and the others reach the landing of a staircase. Qyburn enters. Jaime questions him. He learns that Qyburn is leaving to speak with the pyromancers and kills him. Jaime keeps moving; the others follow.  
Scene 35: Jaime, Brienne, and Arya approach Meryn and his soldiers. Jaime tries to negotiate. He fails and a fight ensues. Jaime and Brienne defeat most of the soldiers, but Arya targets Meryn and tries to kill him. Meryn stabs and kills Arya; he also stabs Jaime in the back. Brienne slices off Meryn’s head. Sansa mourns Arya’s death and Jaime grabs the dagger from off of her corpse. He enters Cersei’s room.  
Scene 36: Cersei sees Jaime. She hugs him and tries to defend her attacks. Jaime sees Tommen’s body. He stabs and kills Cersei. Brienne enters. Jaime falls into her arms and blames himself for the attacks. He dies. Brienne sobs.  
Scene 37: Sansa cradles Arya’s body. Podrick watches.  
Scene 38: Davos, Tyrion, and Varys conclude that the explosions are over.  
Scene 39: Stannis limps back into the square and falls to his knees. He dies. Melisandre finds his body. Theon, Bran, Barristan, and the others also enter. They look around at the destruction.  
Scene 40: Shot of a burnt-out city street. Dead civilians are seen.  
Scene 41: A portion of the Red Keep’s exterior is broken and smoking.  
Scene 42: The throne room is destroyed. The Iron Throne has been melted down.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 43: Davos leads Tyrion and Varys through the city.  
Scene 44: Melisandre tries to talk Barristan into resurrecting Stannis. He refuses.  
Scene 45: Theon and Bran mount their horses. Barristan joins them. They ride to the Red Keep.  
Scene 46: Davos finds Melisandre. He sees Stannis’s body and learns that Shireen and Selyse are dead.  
Scene 47: Sansa remains beside Arya’s body. Theon, Bran, and Barristan enter. Barristan approaches Arya and performs Thoros’s resurrection ritual. Arya revives. She reunites with Bran and Sansa.  
Scene 48: Sansa sits with Arya. They discuss the resurrection and the effect it has had on Arya. Cersei’s body is brought out of her room and passes Sansa.  
Scene 49: Brienne escorts Jaime’s body out of Cersei’s chambers. Bran talks to Theon about his fall from the tower. He debates Jaime's overall morality and admits that sometimes people can change. Bran finally forgives Theon. Theon is moved.  
Scene 50: Barristan approaches the melted throne. Brienne enters and points out that there is no true heir to the throne. Barristan claims to have a plan.

 **Act Five**  
Scene 51: Davos, Tyrion, and Varys enter the Red Keep courtyard. Jaqen and his soldiers are present. He informs Davos that his men are preparing to leave and that they have released Lancel.  
Scene 52: Lancel argues with Barristan about his claim to the throne. Barristan explains the council. Davos enters with Tyrion and Varys. Lancel consents to the Great Council, but demands that Tyrion and Varys are punished for Tywin’s murder. Barristan agrees to hold a trial. Tyrion is forced out of the room; he also learns that Jaime and Cersei are dead.  
Scene 53: Tyrion enters his cell. He cries.  
Scene 54: Davos finds Sansa. She gives him Shireen’s wooden stag.  
Scene 55: Melisandre prepares to sail to Asshai. Davos approaches and confronts her about Shireen. He points out that she was wrong to support Stannis and that her actions led to the deaths of thousands. He leaves.  
Scene 56: Davos finds Sallador on his ship. He asks to be sailed back to his home in the Stormlands. They discuss Stannis. Davos debates his culpability in Stannis’s corruption. Sallador leaves to prepare the ship for departure.  
Scene 57: Arya oversees some reconstruction. She finds Jaqen and rejects his offer to sail to Braavos; she also returns his iron coin. Jaqen leaves.  
Scene 58: Barristan writes several dozen letters.  
Scene 59: Ravens fly from the Red Keep.

 **Act Six**  
Scene 60: Weeks later. King’s Landing undergoes reconstruction.  
Scene 61: The Great Council has been gathered. They finalize their punishments for Tyrion and Varys; they are to be exiled to Castle Black and out of the country, respectively. Lancel brings up Joffrey’s murder. Sansa defends Tyrion by revealing that Littlefinger was responsible for the assassination; Olenna watches. Tyrion wishes death upon the council and is escorted outside. Wylis nominates Bran as Lord of Winterfell. The council votes in agreement. They begin debating the successor; Lancel and Edric make their cases. Doran refuses to support either candidate and reveals that Dorne plans to secede from the monarchy. Ellaria suggests that the other kingdoms do the same. Sansa suggests that both options are equally bad. She proposes a representative council. A vote is held. Every councilor ultimately supports the decision. Sansa is named as the council’s central chairwoman; Olenna decides to remain in the capital to help her. The council is dismissed.  
Scene 62: Sansa discusses the council with Barristan. She expresses her desire to remove House Frey from power. Barristan suggests that she avoid military action. They debate whether the council can prevent an additional war. Barristan admits that they can only hope.  
Scene 63: Varys and Tyrion part ways.  
Scene 64: Tyrion boards his ship. He watches King’s Landing disappear into the horizon.

 **Act Seven**  
Scene 65: Barristan knights Brienne and Podrick.  
Scene 66: Brienne completes Jaime’s entry in the White Book. She begins her own.  
Scene 67: Sansa parts with Bran and Arya. Some discussion about their responsibilities and their family. Bran and Arya board the ship. Sansa watches them leave.  
Scene 68: Sansa and Olenna prepare for the first council inquest. They discuss Littlefinger and Joffrey; Sansa mentions Olenna’s role in the murder and warns her against trying to manipulate her. Others enter. Walder Frey is brought inside. Sansa orders Edmure’s release and names his son as the heir to Riverrun. Walder reluctant agrees to the terms. Sansa dismisses him. She smiles.  
Scene 69: Tyrion arrives at the Skaagos shore. Janos greets him.  
Scene 70: Janos shows Tyrion around Castle Black and warns him to obey orders. He leaves. Tyrion spots Rast and starts talking to him. He begins his unfinished joke about the jackass and the honeycomb.  
Scene 71: Arya, Bran, and their soldiers make camp in the Riverlands. Movement is heard in the woods. Nymeria emerges and reunites with Arya.  
Scene 72: The Stark troops approach Winterfell. Bran notices that the comet has turned bright blue.  
Scene 73: Bran and Arya enter the courtyard. Wyman Manderly welcomes them home.  
Scene 74: A Stark banner is unfurled.  
Scene 75: A lone guardsmen watches over Winterfell. A wolf howls, triumphant.


End file.
